


【盲狙高考作文】北京卷

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 新时代新青年——在祖国发展中成长（为隔壁国家某人的丈夫）。





	【盲狙高考作文】北京卷

**Author's Note:**

> *《新时代新青年——在祖国发展中成长》  
> *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人，借用一句“谁上升谁肾亏”  
> *可爱他们的，OOC我们的  
> *觉不觉得这个预警有些熟悉？  
> *是的又是我们  
> *请欣赏今日份被高考作文逼到头秃的我们  
> *来自爱搞事的[洛神组]   
> *文/[洛神组]月下眠

你要是问金博洋“你觉得谁算是新时代新青年”，他肯定点赞着好友们的ins头也不抬地回复：“我呀。”那个理所当然而又嘚瑟的样子和当年回答“花滑队谁最漂亮”这个问题的时候一模一样，如假包换的金娇娇。

结果穿玫瑰金外套戴单边耳环留社会人大背头戴社会人糖盒腕带的新时代弄潮儿今天感觉自己被祖国发展的火箭给甩下去了。他像个被锡箔帽扣住了胚芽鞘尖端的金丝雀虉草幼苗一样在角落里委顿地笔直生长，金杨还在一旁故作沉痛地搂着他肩膀跟他瞎叨叨：“没事别伤心，不就是花滑队送了两个小男单去米国没送你嘛，你这叫傻人有傻福福气在后头。”

金博洋抬起头眼泪汪汪地看向金杨，眼圈还红着简直可怜得不要不要的，语气是一贯的面对熟人的撒娇：“江哥，你是猴子派来专门气死我的吗。”

金杨用力敲了一下那个全花滑队最奇葩的脑袋：“上头都想通了决定外训了咋可能忘了你这个天上掉下来的大馅饼，还是两倍肉馅的那种。等着吧，说不定送你去更好的地方。”金博洋点点头，放下手中的薯片：“江哥，想吃就直说，不要拐弯抹角地说我胖了。”金杨翻了个白眼表示“无可救药”，找彭程做托举练习去了。

很快金博洋的“傻福”就来了，申雪过来通知他收拾收拾准备去TCC做长期训练的时候，金博洋是没反应过来的。“雪姐，你掐我两下？”申雪拍拍他肩膀，也是真心实意为这个孩子高兴：“你应得的，虚什么。BO教练的特长就是你的短板，好好干。”

一下子坐上了花滑培训方式发展的火箭的金博洋同学分外开心，上蹿下跳蹦跶完了泡菜国的整场商演，国内皮够了之后就在冰迷一片“儿子怎么还不去上国际贵族幼儿园”的吵吵声中打包去了枫叶国编舞。

最后两星期的磨合阶段国内舆论出了点波澜，于是他索性做个山顶洞人两耳不闻窗外事，这也就直接导致了他拍了几张合影准备发ins的时候才看到羽生结弦的私信。他们确实很早以前就互相关注了对方的ins，然而却因为实在让人头秃的半吊子英语和正好十二小时的时差聊得并不频繁。上一次对话还是“听说博洋有可能来和奥瑟老师合作？有点迫不及待。博洋在ice fantasia好好玩~”“还没准信儿呢。柚子你脚还好吗？以及记得防晒”，而再上次是米兰之后，羽生结弦什么安慰的话都没讲，只问了他一句“疼不疼”。

曾经的前辈偶像现在的好朋友激动到连标点符号都没了的信息躺在私信列表里，金博洋算了算时差估计着羽生应该还没有睡，先对自己弧了一个礼拜左右的行为道了歉，然后发过去一句调侃：“以后请多指教了，柚子师兄。”

此时的羽生结弦正在对着金博洋新上传的ins小视频笑得浑身冒傻气，手机突然的震动让他欣喜若狂——他的消息提醒都关了，特别关注可只有那一个人。那句师兄显然让他十分受用，一个星期没收到回复的委屈也烟消云散。他在床上打了个滚，颇为怨念地回复：“可是我们的行程太不巧了，你商演结束之前我都只能跟你待差不多半个月。”

“怕什么，我们还有至少四年。”

如果你问TCC天团“你对中国关于冬季项目特别是花滑的发展有什么看法”，金博洋会说“感谢国家让我有机会来枫叶国长训，我在这里遇到了世界上最好的师兄”，羽生结弦会说“他们终于重视博洋了我好开心”并在心里加上“感谢他们让我更方便地把他从朋友变成男朋友”，奥瑟会说“他们送来了一个好苗子但是我有点要秃”，而其他人则会表示，“眼睛有点要被闪瞎”。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读  
> *零分作文没跑了，因为题目要求写议论文


End file.
